


Счастливый (не) конец

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Счастливый конец Румпеля.





	Счастливый (не) конец

Легкие поцелуи опускались на кожу. Такие мягкие, вкрадчивые, осторожные. От них было так блаженно-приятно, но в то же время неловко. Непривычно. Чтобы его целовали, чтобы ему хотели доставить удовольствие...  
Румпельштильцхен тихо охнул, когда сын коснулся губами его изогнутой шеи, подставленной под ласки, и крепче сжал пальцы, вцепляясь в его волосы. Что же он с ним творил...  
Осыпал поцелуями - жаркими, яркими, будто клеймом отпечатывающимися на коже. Темный и не подозревал, что может так тонко чувствовать, ощущать кого-то каждой клеточкой тела. Он весь трепетал в его объятиях - дыхание начинало учащаться от единственного прикосновения, и член вставал колом. Страсть кипела в нем, жаждая прорваться наружу. Отдаваться ей было так приятно... Такого невероятного наслаждения он ни с кем не испытывал доселе. Может быть, раньше никто не понимал его так хорошо, как Гидеон?..  
Сын слегка прикусил его больше не скрытое за волосами ушко, и Румпельштильцхен, хрипло выдохнув, вцепился ему в спину, утыкаясь в его плечо, пряча лицо, не в силах выдержать этого задорно-развратного взгляда, зарываясь в складки обтягивающей черной рубашки, которая так подчеркивала его рельефные мускулы... Только бы избежать так смущающего выражения, будто говорящего - «я знаю, на что ты способен, мое страстное чудовище».  
Один взмах руки и немного магии - и вот уже на них совершенно нет одежды. От ощущения тела сына в такой сумасшедшей близости подкашивались ноги. Гидеон подхватил, уложив на кровать. Привычным движением завел руки за голову, связывая магией запястья. Провел ладонью над лицом, создавая повязку на глазах.  
Ощущения, и так вскружившие голову, обострились до предела. Темный застонал от одного прикосновения к своим бедрам. Возбуждение нарастало до невозможного.  
Гидеон скользнул в него, заполняя собой. Заполняя в душе веками накопленную пустоту. Самое естественное, самое правильное, самое приятное, что только могло быть на свете... Их единение. Темных, одной плоти и крови. Таких похожих по своей сути... Белль годами не очень-то тянула его к свету своими нотациями и ультиматумами. Зато - удовольствием - Гидеон успешно тянул ко тьме. И оба они растворялись, купаясь в ней. В этих яростно бурлящих волнах, дарующих им силу. За любовь - о боже - наконец-то не приходилось платить.  
Даже когда смертоносный, ненавистный и горячо любимый кинжал рассекал кожу, страх больше не приходил, не отравлял наслаждение. Гидеон не давал крови отца пролиться, собирая ее губами. Его ласки гасили боль. С ним все как по волшебству превращалось в блаженство. Как же он мог прожить без него все эти годы?.. Как мог пожертвовать им, чтобы спасти другого сына?.. Его ведь не стоил даже весь мир...  
Его улыбки, от которой на сердце становилось легко и спокойно. Такой веселой, хитрой, задорной. Его заботы, которой Темный не видел ни о кого в своей жизни. Его любви, его искренней любви к нему, к такому, какой он есть...  
Безудержное, сумасшедшее счастье. Быть с ним рядом, видеть его улыбку, слушать его речи... И сейчас - стонать, не сдерживаясь, в голос, от его бешено-яростных движений в себе. Выгнувшись, прижавшись так крепко, чтобы чувствовать его как можно ярче, как можно сильнее... Сливаясь с ним воедино на сладкие недолгие мгновения. Чтобы повторять это снова и снова... Вновь и вновь не ощущая насыщения. Жаждая еще и еще...  
Когда Гидеон, прижав его к себе и укрыв одеялом, ласково и нежно гладил по волосам, наступало умиротворение. То спокойствие, которого он никогда не рассчитывал испытать в этой жизни. Из-за всех совершенных грехов... Которые с точки зрения сына были всего лишь поступками. Не хорошими, не плохими. За которые не нужно было расплачиваться. Судили лишь люди. А он не судил...  
Долгий поцелуй в лоб завершил этот вечер. И под тихую колыбельную Румпельштильцхен погрузился в светлый сон. В такие мгновения он будто бы снова становился ребенком. А его сын - тем родителем, который никогда бы не бросил его. Он был любим, о нем заботились... Значит, и он заслуживал свой счастливый конец. Или, может, это был вовсе не конец. Для Гидеона всех этих придуманных правил не существовало. Ему не нужен был счастливый конец. Только их совместная счастливая вечность. Полная страстной, бушующей тьмы.


End file.
